Super, Superb Power!
by Takashi Murazami
Summary: The typical story. Good Vs. Evil. Not the typical ending though.
1. Dawn

Super,Superb Power!  
  
Part 1:Birth  
  
By Takashi  
  
  
  
Intro:  
  
The black mist flows around the outline of an evil creature. It's very existence is illogical, how could such a force,such evil even exist..or better yet,how could it be living here..on Earth?  
Despite the air of despair,of torment,of darkness,the actual being itself looks rather youthful and exhibits characteristics of a normal human being. Lovely are the chiseled features of this rogue,this villain.   
  
Within the mist,lies the creature,a thick,transluscent outshell surrounding him. A black wind howls vehemently across the land,the blades of grass bandying. Suddenly, a light cuts the outer crust in two,the core being opened,the creature about to emerge. In moments, he has broken free of his prison, toes digging into the soft Earthen crust. A horrid cackle permeates the air,piercing the wind,making it cease. "It is time.. Earth will feel my wrath," speaks softly,as if he did not want anyone to hear. In an instant,he is springboarded into the air by his Ki,a flower flame of power erupting around him. Moments later,he is nothing more than a bright dot in the sky.  
  
Part 1: Dawn of a New Evil  
  
  
On the small planet suspended above Snake Way in the Heavens, Gokuo trains for an upcoming Tenkaichi Budokai,while the ever watchful Kaio-sama kicks back and relaxes.  
  
"Kaio-sama!!!! Kaio-sama!!!!!," Goku,Earth's token Golden-Boy and all-around Good Guy,screeched.  
  
"What..What..WHAT?!," Kaio-sama replied rather annoyed.  
  
"I'm hungry....Can we eat LUNCH now?! Can we..? Please..Please Please?!," the Sayain pleaded.  
  
Upon hearing Goku cry out in hunger Kaio-sama leaps to his feet and runs to the kitchen without much hesitation.He fumbles around in the kitchen,Bubbles grabbing salt and pepper,trying to lend a helping hand. Quickly they gather ingredients,throwing them in a large pot. With a flick of his wrist,the stove switches on,the food beginning to simmer.  
  
"It'll be just a second Goku!!," he calls out of the kitchen. The great teacher grumbles under his breath. Reduced to a cook he continues in his grumbling.  
  
"Wahoo!! Food..! I'm starving!!!," Goku screeches in delight.  
  
So,Goku takes a long awaited pause to partake of a bountiful feast that Kaio-sama has prepared. The Sayain eats with wreckless abandon,shoving rolls and vegetables in his mouth without a second thought. A stunned Kaio-sama is barely able to grab a fragment of meat before Gokuo is done with the banquet.   
  
Under his breath Kaio-sama mumbles,"What a pig.."  
  
"Eh? What was that Kaio-sama?," Son-kun belligerently asks.  
  
"Oh nothing..back to training!," he replies hastily.  
  
Son quickly jumps out of his chair and heads back to training. The regimen calls for basic martial arts training and some energy mastering. Easy things for the Super Sayain. With a grin, he trains with a new found vigor,perfectly unaware of waits him back down on Earth. Even as Goku trains rigorously, carnage begins to unfold in small portions.  
  
Meanwhile...  
  
A looming figure stares out across the land towards the small house that is inhabited by the family of this villain's nemesis. Cracking knuckles,tense muscles,bracing to attack the defenseless house. In a burst of power, he lunges forth, zooming towards the house at a phenomenal speed. Short bursts of energy fire forth from his extended hand,each impacting heavily upon the foundations of the small dwelling.   
  
Chi-Chi is jarred from her cat nap,"What?! What's going on?!," she asks herself in a panicked manner. She springs to her feet, narrowly escaping death by a falling ceiling beam. Glancing over her shoulder,she assesses the damages,not seeing anything that she can take in time without getting killed. With swift strides, she bursts for the door. It is to no avail though, the roof caves in around her. Flames lick outward with their crimson tresses, her life about to be ended.   
  
"Goku!!! HELP!!!! ANYONE!!! HEL--the sound is cut short by a surgical strike produced the villainous swine that hovers over the ruins of the once happy home. The night echoes with the sound of a sinister laughter,the stench of death fills the air. "Lovely..simply devine. The smell of blood, of death, intoxicates me! Ha Ha!" He speaks in sweeping sentences, his tone much more like an actor in the Shakespearian type of drama, instead of the usual brand of super villain.  
  
"That's one down. On to Gohan now," as he utters the words,his lip curls into a disgusting sneer,the mere mention of the monkey's name blood-curdling. He rockets away towards the city, having one of his objectives complete,the killing machine moves onward to his next potential victim.  
  
***************************************************  
  
"Enough for today Goku, go on home and get some rest. And remember..DON'T BE LATE AGAIN!!!!!!!!," Kaio-sama screams into Son-kun's ear. In a typical response, Gokuo falls flat on his face, his ears ringing with the sound of Kaio-sama's voice. Timidly he replies," All right Kaio-sama., I won't be late." He stands to his feet,dusting himself off. Putting his index finger to his forehead,he chants the word, "Home", three times. Image distorts,then fades into nothing,leaving Kaio-sama left alone with Bubbles and Gregory once more.  
  
A sudden burst, and he is there. His eyes widen at what lays before him,the ruins of his home, the limp, lifeless form of his wife,Chi-Chi partially obscured by large pieces of the house's structure."Chi-Chi!!!!," yells fleetingly,running towards her. "Chi-Chi..wake up! WAKE UP!!!!!!," screams out to her and the Heavens. Silent tears flow down his weathered face, his heart torn asunder. He takes a few steps back, trembling lightly, almost denying the fact she is gone, not able to believe it for one moment. It strikes him in the head like a sledge hammer, the cold, hard truth of the matter shines through, only amplifying his moments of grief.   
  
Sniffles, and sobs are heard, the strong man falling to his kness, stricken with the feeling of utter sadness, the icy hand of Death having taken his wife, he wonders,"Who did this? Who could be next?!" These questions flood his mind like a overswelled damn that has just broken. Besides the melancholy feelings, the sadness, something else brews within his torrential soul. An anger like he has never felt before, anger at himself for not being here, anger at the one who dared to do this.   
  
The wind blows gently at first,then it swirls about him,the skies darkening, trademarks of the transformation to Super Sayajin form. Veins bulging, eyes fluctuating in color, his rage builds and builds, a boiling pot of furious anger that is just waiting to explode on..someone. A scream pierces the silence like a dagger through the heart. The sound is bitter, ferocious and full of hatred. His hair flows upward, flashing golden periodically, hinting at what is to come. His hands tighten into taut balls of rage, an aura slowly building around him, new layers of power being added every few seconds. In a sudden explosion of light,color and sound, he transforms into the universe's most awesome power ,the thing of legend ,Super Sayain.  
  
"I swear it,Chi-Chi, I will avenge your death, and I will bring you back with the Dragonballs as soon as I can," profusely proclaims. Suddenly shows some tenderness through his rage, kneeling down and kissing her blood stained forehead in one last embrace before he goes off into the war he knows is awaiting him. The Ki of her form fades to nothing finally, her body seeming to dematerialize, her soul being sent to Enma's domain. He turns away, and stares out towards the newly rekindled light of the skies around him. Eyes darting about, senses peaked he searches for some kind of power.  
  
For an hour he searches to find nothing. He decides the best thing to do would be to find Goten and Gohan-san, tell them what has happened and continue searching for who did this heinous crime. Vaults into the air, lifted by his Ki. He is shot forth, propelled by his own unspent rage and power, driving forth to find the killer of the one he holds so close to his heart.  
  
  



	2. Battle

Super,Superb Power!  
  
Part 2: Battle  
  
By Takashi  
  
  
Intro:  
  
The sky burns with an amethyst and bluish haze, it blankets the sleeping city. A silent figure approaches from the East, a burning aura of crimson light surrounding him. The energy winks out, the stranger landing on top of a small storage building. He surveys the landscape, going over every single potential target for his merciless wrath. Through the darkness, the glint of his devious smile can be seen. Eyes set ablaze with an inner fire of hatred and destruction, he holds up his arm,muscles tensed. Energy swells up,a ball of power being formed. He draws his arm back,the ball following hastily,it hovers above his open palm. The ball dances about,as if anxious to start in it's task. With a quick movement,the ball flies downward towards the slumbering city,the destruction about to begin.   
  
  
Part 2: Battle  
  
He flies swiftly towards the distant city, wondering what could have done this, who could have done this. "How strong is he? Stronger than me?! We'll just see then,won't we?" Goku repeats to himself over and over. Zooming towards the city he continues to gain speed at a fantastic rate. Golden hair waves wildly behind him, small bolts of electricty flow about him,the sky lit up in brief sections as he passes over vast plains and valleys. A distant outline of the city where Gohan-san and Videl are,Goten staying with them for the night. Images of his family being killed only infuriates him more,driving him forth at an even greater pace than before.  
  
An hour or so later, he arrives at the edge of the city, smoke billowing upwards to the sky. Fires rage on, the producer of this carnage nowhere to be seen,or so it seems. "WHERE ARE YOU??!!!!!!" he screams out to the city in a fury. The only reply is the crackling of flame, and the occasional sounds of a victim,screaming out for help with their last breath. Closes his eyes,blocking out the sounds,and searching for the Ki signature of the killer. His senses peak,finding the beast. "Now..you're mine!" he boldly proclaims. Vaults into the air, flying towards the source of his reading. Within a minute or two he spots him, the dark figure poised on a building,firing shots down onto the city,laughing all the while.  
  
"Whoever you are, it's over! Leave or die here and now!!!" Goku states in a rather matter-of-fact manner. In reply,the rogue merely blasts another building, remaining silent. "Did you hear me? Cease and desist NOW, or there'll be trouble!" A few seconds pass, only the sound of death and explosions can be heard. The villain turns about,"Ah..Goku..how nice to see you. I was just tidying up--places a hand over his mouth, muffling a light chuckle--for you, my awaited guest." A wry grin flares across the villains face, waves of repulsion flowing through Goku as he sees that evil grin.  
  
"Let's cut to the chase, I want you dead, and I'm sure the feeling is mutual for you. After all I did kill that pretty little wife of yours, didn't I?" A sinister laugh flows from his mouth,the sound rolling off his tongue like thick molasses. "Let's get started, shall we?" he questions the monkey, the thrill of battle enticing him. He leisurely strolls towards Goku, totally calm and collected in his movements. Halting about two feet away, he awaits an attack from the Sayain.  
  
Tense are his muscles as he stares down at the being before him, knowing that the power reading he's getting isnt true. It just can't be. He floats downward, landing with a soft click from his boots. His eyes scan the opponent, searching for weaknesses. The smooth, chest stands out,a red crest stamped on it. It bares the resemblance to a Phoenix, flames making up the main body of the symbol. It periodically pulses with life, the glow given off illuminating the villain's facial features. They are distinctly human in nature, but something seems different about him. His wild spiked hair looks like much like his own, except for the color. It is a outrageous fire red, crimson and orange streaks here and there. Armor adorns the warrior in many places, it's spotless, untarnished finish glows in the low light produced by a light from a nearby window. His posture is regal, it seems, his boots shined to a golden luster, but the bland pants set off the ornate warrior, giving him an air of normality.  
  
"All right, let's do this," Goku states calmly. He balls up his fists,raising his arms,they look like two twin cannons,energy flowing around them. Muscles bulge from the influx of power, waves of light flow outward, splashing against the wretch's armor in small spurts. "Before we go though..I wish to know, what is your name..?" The warrior tilts his head to the side,staring back with shadow filled eyes,"Simply call me Mao." As soon as he utters the words, that same dastardly smile crosses his face. "Right,Mao..you're killing stops here and NOW!!!!!" he screams, lunging forth, power erupting about him.  
  
******************************************************************  
  
"Gohan..Gohan!! GOHAN!!!! WAKE UP GOHAN!!!" the small boy yells into his brother's ear. Groggily, Gohan sits up and looks at his brother with hazed eyes,"Hmm? What is it Goten?" he replies gruffly. "The city it's been nearly destroyed, and Dad is out there fighting someone!!!" Gohan springs to his feet, grabbing his clothes and quickly changing into his traditional Karate gi. Suddenly, he looks out the window,a bright light illuminating nearly all the city as two colossal powers collide. "Goten, wake Videl, Dad might need some help!" Goten doesnt say anything else but runs out of the room, going to awaken Videl. "Dad,I'm coming." He runs to the door, opening it with quick hands almost tearing it off it's hinges. Leaps high into the air, bursting into a golden aura, quickly transforming into a Super Sayajin.   
  
He streaks across the night sky,leaving slight after images of himself as he goes. A minute or two later he approaches the battle scene. Hovering behind his Dad, he waits for an opening. A brief moment in time flashes, and he is gone. With blinding speed, he strikes at the opposing warrior as he seems to materialize back into existence. He impacts, not seeming to make the warrior even flinch! "Wha--he is stopped short by a strong kick to the abdomen,being driven into the wall--ugh..." Bouncing to his feet, he rushes back to his Father's side. Lightning fast jabs jut outward at the villain, each single one impacting but to no avail. With a mere gesture, Gokuo is drilled to the ground by an invisible fist of power. He turns to Gohan with bitter hatred in his eyes. "Another monkey eh?" he casually says. "Who are you?! What you do you want?!" Gohan pleads, blood rushing from his head in small streamlets. "I am Mao, evil warrior extraordinarie, and what do I want you ask? Why...to destroy this worthless planet of course."  
  
"That won't be so easy...you'll have to get through me first!" he yells out with a bravado. Mao frowns, it fades back into a smile. "You'll be the first to die then." he states with a steady, deep voice. In a flash of light he is gone, so fast is he that even Gohan cannot detect his movements. "Huh?" he mutters as he searches about for him. A beam of light cuts the sky, and it slams into Gohan's backside, flinging him forward into the side of skyscraper,it eats away at his flesh, consuming it. "AHHHH!!!!!!! " he screeches in pain, a moment later he falls to the ground like a limp rag doll. Despite the searing pain, he pushes himself upward, turning his eyes upward towards Mao. Blood trickles down his cheek, small drops falling to the ground at random intervals. With dirty hand, he wipes it away. "You dirty son of a---a hard boot nails him right in the neck, snapping the bone cleanly in half. Gohan falls to his knees, then hits the hard pavement, his head jarred loose. It rolls down the curb, blood flowing like a river, an exposed bone of his once whole neck now showing.   
  
"Chalk up another one." he says softly. "I told him he'd be the first to die, but the dirty monkey didn't wish to listen to me. Not so tough now..are you?" he devillishly says. He laughs, the sound light at first, then it grows and grows, with each passing moment it sounds more and more maniacal. With a slow turn, he faces the already battered Goku. Lifted into the air by his Ki, he floats towards the Sayain. With shadowy eyes, he stares down at him. Blood stains the concrete of the building, the roof about to cave in from the impact of the power that was expelled. No longer is his hair golden, but back to it's normal jet black. "You people are pathetic, you can't even scratch me." he states, giving another laugh.   
  
"Gohan, my son, I will avenge yo---he slips into unconsciousness. Mao struts over, kneels down and grips the fallen warrior by the neck. His fingernails dig into the exposed skin,drawing blood. They slowly dig in further, piercing, moving towards bone. He draws his free hand back, and begins to wail on Gokuo, beating him senseless. "This is no fun...he doesn't fight back.." he says in an annoyed tone. He drops Goku, his body hitting with a sickening thud.  
  
"Isn't there any challenge..I mean..Come on! There has to be someone who is better than this. Gokuo is "supposed" to be Earth's mightiest warrior. This is a joke!!!" He laughs heartily at the plight of the fallen forces. His attention is jarred back to Goku, who is now on his feet,the golden aura flaming around him. Goten is in the back, Videl close behind and Piccolo stands on top of a large tower, his cape flowing gloriously behind him. Piccolo averts his eyes from Gohan, anger welling up within the Nameckian. "Mao...you're are going to pay for this.."   
  
Mao eyes the new arrivals with a slight grin,"Oh..more playmates. Maybe you'll be better than my last toy,he seems to have broke." he says with a sad tone, but the moment is broken by another sinister laugh. Goten stands beside his father now, Videl on the other side, Piccolo to the far right. Goku gallantly strides forth, showing confidence despite the current situation."So you wish to go first,hmm?" he asks with a sweet ring in his voice. A chain of energy lances outward towards Goku. The chain wraps about his arm,pulling him towards Mao. Standing his ground, Goku stares defiantly at Mao, the chain dissolving with a small burst of power.   
  
An utter look of distaste crosses his face,"Monkey..I'll have fun killing you." He springs upward into the air,then bursts downward with amazing speed,coming down hard on Goku. The Sayain leaps upward, the two meeting, an enourmous amount of power being expelled. They duel, each landing blows, but Mao doesn't seem to falter at all. With each passing strike, the Super Sayajin grows weaker, more exhausted. Mao continues his onslaught upon Goku, relentless in his strikes, nailing direct hits nearly every time now. He flips backwards landing a few feet away from the Sayain. "Not too bad..you almost made me sweat. Ha Ha. Now, time for you to die. He raises his arm high, the ground quaking. Fissures form everywhere below, magma shooting forth, the Earth seeming to split at his whim. Energy flows around him, the power readings off the scale. Piccolo stares with wide eyes, Goten beside him,cowering at the power level. For the first time in his life, Piccolo seems to be truly afraid..truly afraid of something, and that something, or someone in this instance, is Mao.   
  
A beam lances outward, cutting the stale air. Goku can not fend it off after being weakened. The irredescant light engulfs him wholely, in a matter of moments his outline vaporizes, the beam having done it's job. After flying through a building or two,the power impacts with a skyscraper,a dome of raw energy flowing upward and out. From space, the dome can be seen, it's light spreads across the world, signaling that the Earth's greatest hope had just been defeated.  
  
To be continued....  
  
********************************************  
  
Preview:  
  
Part 3: Hope  
  
Goku has been defeated at the hands of the vile and wicked Mao. Does anyone have the power to overcome this monster? Maybe, The Mirai Hope does.   
  
Next Episode: Super,Superb Power! Part 3: Hope  
  
  
  



End file.
